The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The technical field generally, but not exclusively, relates to high concentration of hydrochloric acid (HCl) solutions and uses thereof. Previously known HCl solutions can be made at atmospheric pressure up to about 37% HCl by weight. Attempting to put more HCl into the solution results in the HCl leaving the solution as HCl gas. Additionally, even more modest concentrations of HCl (e.g. 15% or 28%) evolve highly irritating fumes and are difficult to handle.